


Throw Me in the Deep End, Watch Me Drown

by Numfar



Series: The Deep End [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Humiliation, Size Kink, Sub Caleb Widogast, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numfar/pseuds/Numfar
Summary: While in Assarius, Fjord and Caleb go undercover with the orcs who think Caleb is Fjord's servant. Caleb enjoys playing that part a littletoomuch, and someone notices.





	Throw Me in the Deep End, Watch Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

> A clarification about the dubcon: Nothing happens to Caleb that he doesn't want, but nobody (besides Fjord) really cares what he wants, and there's definitely elements of coercion here (even though, again, everything that happens is wanted and enjoyed).

The party had just split into the only two available rooms at the tavern and Fjord was settling into the one designated for the boys when Caleb came in and said, “Caduceus is going to be downstairs in the bar for a couple hours.”

It was the first thing Caleb had really said to him since their unfortunate encounter with the orcs out on the street, when Caleb’s lack of disguise had gotten him shoved into the dirt and might have gotten him a lot worse if they hadn’t bought Fjord’s lie about Caleb being his servant. He’d worried Caleb might have felt insulted, but he’d gone along with it with no complaints, so hopefully he realized Fjord didn’t mean any disrespect.

Caleb looked a little nervous as he announced Caduceus’ whereabouts. “Okay?” said Fjord, feeling like he was missing something.

“So,” continued Caleb, “we have the room to ourselves for a little while.”

 _Oh_ , thought Fjord. “Oh,” he said. “You, uh, you want to…?” Fjord never knew how to talk about sex. He always felt awkward and stupid when he tried, and could never make himself get the words out. Somehow that had never put off his partners the way he figured it should, and Caleb was no exception. He didn’t laugh at Fjord’s inability to complete the sentence; he completed it for him instead.

“I want you to fuck me, ja,” said Caleb, “If you would like to as well?” The nervousness was back in Caleb’s voice and body language, and it made a lot more sense now. Nerves or no, Fjord admired Caleb’s bravery in putting himself out there like this. Each of the handful of times they’d done this before, Caleb had always been the one to initiate. Maybe Caleb realized that Fjord could never get up the courage to ask himself. Whatever it was, Fjord was grateful that Caleb was willing to do what he couldn’t.

“Uh, yeah,” said Fjord, “yeah, of course.” He’d never turned Caleb down for sex, but Caleb always seemed braced for a rejection, which was a feeling Fjord could relate to. He wondered what had made Caleb seek him out tonight. Usually when they did this, they were keyed up after a big fight, or there was some obvious source of stress making them want to blow off steam. They’d never fucked on a relatively calm night like this one before.

Caleb noded, businesslike, and began undressing. Another thing Fjord was bewildered and impressed by—he could never be comfortable being naked while someone fully-clothed watched, but Caleb doesn’t seem fazed at all. Still, Fjord started removing his own clothes as well, if only to catch up.

The thing about Caleb, Fjord had found, was that while he had no problem asking for things and initiating their sexual encounters verbally, he never touched Fjord first. Once he finished undressing, now, Caleb stood still and waited for Fjord to do something. And once the talking was pretty much done, Fjord found he didn’t mind finally taking a little initiative. So he stood up and slowly walked to Caleb, enjoying the look of anticipation on his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t gentle, because he’d learned Caleb didn’t want that, it wasn’t what he was looking for in their nights together. Instead he pushed their bodies together roughly and bit Caleb’s lower lip before pushing his thigh between his legs.

It was only a few more minutes before he had Caleb bent over the side of one of the beds, tight around Fjord’s fingers and insisting that he was “ready, Fjord, get on with it _please_.” And Fjord certainly wasn’t gonna say no to _that_.

This position wasn’t Fjord’s favorite—he prefered to have Caleb on his back so he could see all the amazing faces he made when he was getting fucked—but Caleb obviously liked it best from behind, and Fjord was feeling pretty obliging today. Caleb certainly seemed to appreciate it, with all the pretty little noises he was making while Fjord fucked him. The first time they’d done this Fjord had worried he was hurting Caleb; none of his previous sexual partners (all 2 of them) had _whimpered_ like that, made noises that sounded so desperate and a little pained. Now that they’d done this a few times, Fjord knew those sounds meant he was doing something very right. Especially when Caleb started muttering “bitte” over and over again. Fjord didn’t know much Zemnian, but he’d gotten to know that word pretty damn well.

Caleb came quickly, and Fjord might have felt a little bad about continuing to fuck him for several minutes after, essentially using Caleb’s ass to chase his own orgasm, but Caleb kept on making those same noises the whole time so Fjord figured he didn’t mind.

After, they lay still for a few moments, catching their breath, before Caleb wordlessly extricated himself and went to put on his sleep clothes before lying down on the cot on the floor. Apparently he’d decided to leave the two beds for his taller comrades. Fjord thought it would’ve been nice if he’d stayed in bed with him, but wasn’t about to say anything.

-

They’d finally found a lead on their investigation, and of _course_ it had to be the orcs. Not just any orcs, but a specific gang of them, several of whom recognized Fjord and Caleb immediately when they went snooping around the tavern that apparently served as their home base. But while Caleb was cursing their luck and mentally preparing for a fight, Fjord was making friendly conversation about their card games and how he’d love to join sometime. And it _worked_ , and they got out alive with an invitation to a game of Durak that evening for Fjord.

“This is good, right?” said Beau, after they’d returned to the inn and explained everything to the rest of the group. “Maybe you can get some information out of them without us having to kill everyone like we usually do.”

“Maybe,” said Fjord after a pause, “but if we do this I think I have to go in alone. They only invited me, and they seem pretty distrusting of outsiders. Like, I _barely_ managed to talk my way into their good graces and that was probably because I look like them. If I bring a buncha other folks with me, I think it could turn sour pretty fast.”

“Well, maybe that’s for the best,” said Nott. “Most of us are disasters in social situations, anyway, especially me and Beau. You’re the charming one.”

“But if he goes in alone he could get killed!” said Jester, sounding distressed. “Fjord, we don’t have to _all_ go but you need to take _somebody_ with you. I could disguise myself to look like an orc woman!”

Fjord was shaking his head, but before he could voice his protest Beau chimed in, saying, “Wait, what about Caleb? You guys have already established a reason for him to be with you. And he can cast Message to the rest of us if something goes wrong.”

Everyone turned to look at Caleb. _Sheiste_ , he thought. “Caleb, would you be OK with that?” asked Nott. “I mean, you’re not very strong. Do we really want to send in our two weakest people?”

“Hey!” said Fjord, obviously insulted, while Caleb just smiled to himself at Nott’s weird brand of protectiveness. _She is giving me an out_ , thought Caleb, _I should probably take it_. After all, did he really want to risk a repeat of his first encounter with these orcs? Getting shoved into the dirt, humiliated, listening to them talk to Fjord about purchasing him like he was property … desperately hiding his body’s embarrassing reaction to that situation, not being able to get it out of his head _all day_ until he felt like he was going to explode, practically begging Fjord to fuck him that night, hard and with not-enough prep so it _hurt_ , coming faster and harder than he could recall ever doing before. It would probably be a very bad idea to play Fjord’s servant again for these orcs. _But it is the most logical option_ , he reminded himself _, Fjord could always use his thunderstep to get us out of there if there’s a danger._ _Don’t you owe it to this group not to stand on the sidelines when you are the one who can help?_ His conscience made a decent argument. He just prayed it wasn’t really his stupid libido in disguise.

“I can do it,” said Caleb as he brought himself out of his thoughts to interrupt an inane argument about Fjord’s musculature (or lack thereof). “Both of us have powerful magic at our disposal, and if things get bad I can send a message and Fjord can teleport us out of there. We should be fine.”

Nott looked appeased. “Well, alright,” she said. “I suppose it does make sense for you to go in, Caleb, since you’re also very charming and good with people, and our leader.”

Caleb just shook his head at the compliments and prayed that things would not get out of hand.

-

They got off to a good start; the orcs did not seem surprised or upset that Fjord had brought Caleb along. In fact, they barely acknowledged his existence.

When they arrived, an orc named Thruugh led Fjord to a large table with several orcs and exactly one empty chair. Fjord sat in it and Caleb found himself on the receiving end of several glares when he remained standing. Obviously he was not supposed to stand, and there were no other chairs, so Caleb kneeled down on the floor by Fjord’s feet. He heard a grunt of approval from the orc on his right, who happened to be the one who had shoved Caleb down the other day. He closed his eyes and took deep breath, trying to ignore his surroundings.

If anything, he should have been bored. Nearly two hours had passed and Caleb had had nothing to do but listen to them playing cards and talking. No one ever addressed him. But they _did_ talk about him a few times, the orcs making comments to Fjord about how well-trained he was and asking how much he was worth. Fjord responded easily, matching their tone and playing the part flawlessly as he talked about Caleb like he wasn’t there, like he was a thing. Between all _that_ and his position on his knees on the dirty floor, Caleb’s face was hot and he was exerting a lot of mental energy trying to fight off his developing erection; it wasn’t working. _Why am I like this?_ he thought despairingly as one of the orcs called him “it” and he swore could _feel_ his blood rushing to his dick.

He was looking for a distraction, something completely nonsexual to think about, when the orcs began asking Fjord about his magic. _Finally a safe topic_ , he thought as his ears pricked up. “Why do magic folks always do weird shit with their hands when they’re casting spells?” asked one of them, sounding genuinely interested.

“Well, um…” said Fjord, and Caleb realized he probably didn’t know the answer; Fjord’s magic came from a place he didn’t understand, and he’d never studied its workings.

Seeing an opportunity to help and get his mind out of the gutter, Caleb spoke up. “Most spells require somatic components, which involve hand movements, to channel the energy into the desired effect. It is one of the three types of components usually needed, along with verbal and material,” he said.

Silence fell over the room, and suddenly Caleb could feel the weight of many people’s gazes on him. Too late, he realized he has misstepped. He was probably not supposed to talk.

The orc on Fjord’s right, who has introduced himself as Krulk, broke the silence with a chuckle, saying “mouthy little thing you’ve got there, man.”

Fjord laughed too, though clearly uneasy, and said, “yeah, uh, sometimes he… forgets his place.”

After a pause, Krulk replied, “Well, you aren’t going to just let him get away with it, are you?” There were some murmurs of agreement from around the table.

“No, of course not,” said Fjord with clearly false bravado. He was still for a second, probably thinking, before he pushed his chair back slightly.

Caleb, who had been keeping his head firmly down and eyes on the floor since he’d realized his mistake, suddenly felt a hand on his chin, Fjord tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. His expression seemed apologetic for a moment before it hardened, and Fjord’s other hand came down against Caleb’s cheek with a hard _slap!_ It stung, and Caleb could feel the skin there reddening even more while, quite against his own will, his eyes started to water. “Did I tell you to speak, boy?” Fjord asked, his voice suddenly low and dangerous.

 _Fuck_ , thought Caleb, as he looked down at the floor again, _Fuck fuck fuck_. “No, master,” he said, his voice shaky, because that seemed like the right title for Fjord in that moment. “I’m sorry, master.”

Fjord grunted as if to say. “Alright, that’s done,” and pushed his chair back to its original place. “Where were we?” he said, sounding completely unaffected. Caleb, meanwhile, could feel his cock (now completely hard) straining against his trousers, and was finding it difficult to pay attention to the renewed conversation now going on above him. He had never felt this desperately turned on before when not actually having sex. He took deep breaths and prayed he would not have to stand up for a long time. _Get yourself under control!_ he admonished himself,  _you’re being ridiculous._

-

Fjord was definitely going to hell. It was bad enough he’d hit his teammate—hopefully Caleb at least wouldn’t hold that against him, would understand it was necessary to maintain their cover—but it was an entirely other level of wrong that he hadn’t exactly hated doing it.

It was just, Fjord had some very specific and very pleasant memories associated with the visual of Caleb on his knees below him, and Caleb was all red-in-the-face, breathing heavily as he looked up at him with his eyes wide and lips slightly parted, and Fjord just couldn’t stop his mind from going there.

 _You’re being gross and predatory_ , he told himself. _You just hit your teammate, who was already having to deal with so much shit tonight, in the face and you’re thinking about how hot he looked after? He’s not your fucking sex doll, he’s your friend._

And then Caleb had to go and call him “master,” and even though he _knew_ it was just for appearances Fjord could not get that word out of his head. But he pushed through, distracted himself with the task of getting information out of these orcs because if they didn’t get anything useful then Caleb had gone through all of this for _nothing_ and that was not an option.

Thankfully, it seemed the gods were not too angry with him yet, because about ten minutes later Thruugh was offering Fjord a chance to join their group, if he could convince their boss as well.

“His office is this way,” said Thruugh, standing up, “Come with me.”

-

Obviously the gods hated Caleb (not that he could blame them) because before he had gotten the chance to calm himself down at all, Fjord was standing up to go to another room. After he had taken a few steps and Caleb still had not moved, Fjord tapped on his arm and said, ”Come on, boy.”

Caleb considered his options. He couldn’t refuse to come along, that would be far too suspicious. He briefly considered casting a disguise spell on himself to disguise only his groin area, but someone would certainly notice him casting a spell, especially after he had so helpfully explained somatic components to them mere minutes before. So, Caleb stood up, trying to subtly adjust his coat to hide his embarrassing situation.

He made it a few steps behind Fjord and thought for a moment that he might be in the clear, when suddenly Krulk was grabbing him by the arm, spinning him around so that his back was flush with the orc’s chest as he shouted, “Look at this! New guy, I think this bitch of yours is in heat!” He was laughing cruelly, and soon all the others had turned to face them and were guffawing as well.

In a flash, Fjord was there next to him, grabbing Caleb and pulling him away from Krulk. “Alright, settle down guys,” he said, clearly confused but trying to defuse the situation.

“Maybe that’s why he was bein’ so mouthy,” said one of the other orcs with a sneer. “needs someone to dick him good and he’ll shut up. I can do it, if you like.”

Caleb’s heart was beating fast and he thought he should probably be angry or afraid, but he wasn’t. Well, actually, upon a bit of quick reflection, he realized he _was_ a bit scared, but that seemed to only be adding to how turned on he was.

“I won’t be needin’ any of that, Ugash,” said Fjord, and he sounded calm but Caleb could sense an undercurrent of _something_ underneath. Anger at the orcs? Annoyance at Caleb? He wasn’t sure.

“Want him all to yourself, huh new guy?” said Krulk.

“Well, he is my property,” responded Fjord, and Caleb had to suppress a shiver at that.

“Yeah, but if you’re gonna join our little family you’re going to have to learn to share with your new brothers,” said Krulk. “After all, we’d be sharing all sorts of resources with you. Not sure we can recommend you to the bossman if you’re revealing yourself to be selfish.” There were murmurs of agreement from the circle of orcs surrounding them.

This situation had turned on them quickly and they needed to turn it back around if they wanted to get what they came here for. Caleb saw one obvious solution. He turned slightly in Fjord’s arms, which were still wrapped around him from when he’d grabbed him earlier, and whispered into Fjord’s ear, “I’ll do it, it’s fine.” 

Fjord turned to look at him, confusion on his face, and shook his head slightly as if to say, “No you won’t, are you crazy?” 

Caleb leaned in again, disguising the motion as resting his head on Fjord’s shoulder, and whispered, “Really, Fjord, it’s alright. I… _want_ to.” His face burned but it was, embarrassingly, not a total lie. To make his point, he brought his body flush against Fjord’s, pushing his stupid obvious erection against Fjord’s side. Of course he told himself that his motives were purely about their mission, but he could also acknowledge that he was desperate enough at this point that he would probably enjoy whatever the orcs wanted to do to him, and not knowing what it would be was kind of thrilling.

There was a long pause before Fjord’s arms loosened around Caleb and let go of him as Fjord said, “OK.”

-

Fjord’s entire world had been turned upside down in about 30 seconds. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed Caleb’s “punishment” earlier, and that was a relief to his conscience, but now he was essentially trading Caleb’s body with these orcs for political favors, and that was a whole new world of awful. Caleb said he wanted it, which should have made it better, but instead it was making Fjord feel angry and jealous, because _what can these assholes give him that I can’t?_ A ridiculous, stupid question, but he thought it anyway.

Now Caleb was leaning against him, his breath hot on Fjord’s neck, as Fjord negotiated with the orcs about what was about to happen. He took a deep breath. _Keep a clear head,_ he reminded himself, _Focus on the goal._

“OK,” he said again, “but I’m not gonna have all of you passing him around. He’s still mine, and you all aren’t my brothers yet, not until we seal the deal.”

“Understandable,” said Krulk, “for now. Of course, once you’re in for good, everybody better get a turn.”

“Of course,” said Fjord, mentally vowing that they would disappear before it ever came to that. “But for now, just one of you. And… just his mouth.” It was for Caleb’s safety, of course, he told himself, but he also knew that part of him would go absolutely crazy if he had to watch Caleb getting fucked by one of these shitheads. It felt so creepy talking about his friend like this, like a piece of meat, but he can’t help noticing that Caleb’s erection has not gone down _at_ _all_ during all this. That was… interesting.

Krulk looked a little disappointed. “He does have a pretty mouth,” he commented, giving Caleb an appraising look, “Does he know how to use it?”

“Of course,” said Fjord, injecting a bit of offense into his tone, “He’s very well-trained.”

“I bet he is,” muttered Ugash, and there was a smattering of laughter and jeers from the group. “Hey, boy!” said Ugash, poking Caleb in the side until he turned his head and looked at him, “Why don’t you give us a little demonstration on your master here? Before we decide if you’re worth it.”

Fjord was about to say that there would be no such thing and Ugash needed to keep his hands _off_ , when Caleb nodded and dropped to his knees. By the time Fjord had gotten over his shock, Caleb had made quick work of his trouser fastenings and was pulling Fjord’s half-hard cock out of his pants. Any thoughts about how he ought to put a stop to this disappeared into thin air, and all Fjord could do was put his hand on the side of Caleb’s face and marvel at how he had never seen him blush so much before—it was not a bad look on him. The next thing he knew, Caleb was taking him into his mouth until he could feel the back of his throat.

-

Caleb enjoyed sucking cock, had known that about himself since he was 17. Fjord’s was his favorite, because it was the largest he’d encountered and because the person it was attached to always knew how to push Caleb’s buttons. He’d never sucked dick with an audience before, hadn’t even imagined it really, but feeling them all watching him, looking down at him and jeering, wa really doing something to him.

He tried to show off, because this was a _demonstration_ , and because for some reason he wanted to impress these orcs. He bobbed up and down quickly, relaxing his throat to take Fjord down all the way before coming right back up and doing it again. Fjord’s hand had migrated to his hair, where he’d started tugging it as he thrust his hips shallowly in time with the rhythm Caleb had set. _Damn him_ , thought Caleb, _he knows how much I like it when he pulls my hair_.

“Look at him,” remarked one of the orcs, Caleb couldn’t be bothered to figure out which one right then, “He was made for this, weren’t you boy? Should have you doing this all day long.”

Caleb groaned a little. It was all _so much_ and he was trying to focus on doing a good job but his own dick was becoming a bit of a distraction. So, he took one of his hands that had been resting on Fjord’s hip and moved it down to his own crotch and pressed a little, just to relieve a bit of the pressure.

Apparently he was incapable of being sneaky at all today, because almost immediately his hand was pulled away roughly by the wrist as he heard Krulk shout, “Hey, the little bitch is trying to get himself off! Next thing you know he’s gonna start humping your leg, desperate little whore.” Krulk pinned both of Caleb’s arms behind his back (it only took one of the orc's hands to hold both there easily, Caleb couldn’t help noticing) and said, “Don’t be greedy, pretty boy. You can touch yourself after you’ve done your job.”

The words made Caleb shudder and groan around Fjord’s dick, and suddenly Fjord was pulling his hair _hard_ and coming down his throat.

After a moment, Fjord pulled out of Caleb’s mouth and tucked himself back into his trousers, keeping one hand gripped in Caleb’s hair the whole time. “How was that for a demonstration?” he asked, sounding a little proud.

Krulk released Caleb’s wrists and stepped around to his front before saying, “Very nice. But it’s my turn now.” His voice had a don’t-fuck-with-me tone to it and Caleb thought for a moment that one of the other orcs would challenge his claim, but none of them did. Of _course_ it would be Krulk, thought Caleb. Of course it would end with the same bastard who’d shoved him into the dirt and started this whole mess.

Fjord continued holding on tight to Caleb’s hair for a moment and Caleb worried that he was about to and start a fight, but then he let go, ran his fingers through it softly and pulled away.

Krulk leered down at him and Caleb felt a bit like prey. “I’m feeling kind,” said Krulk, “and while it’s been fun to watch you squirm, I think you’ve earned a little freedom for that poor dick of yours. Why don’t you take off your clothes before we do this?”

Fjord made a sound a bit like a growl and said, “Hang on, that wasn’t part of the deal—”

“Relax, Newbie, I promise I won’t touch his precious little ass… today,” said Krulk with a smirk. “I’d just like to see what’s under those awful rags. He should be much more comfortable that way, anyway.”

Figuring this argument was going nowhere good and that he had no shame left anyway, Caleb began quickly undressing before Fjord could say anything else. The room went quiet as everyone watched, then Krulk broke the silence with a loud, mean laugh. “Look at his tiny little cock!” he said, still cackling. “Oh, isn't that cute. Boy, it’s a good thing you like to get fucked, because no one would ever want you to fuck them with that pathetic little thing.” Several of the others were laughing now too, and he could hear some of them whispering to each other as well.

Caleb was well aware that his dick was of a perfectly average and acceptable size by human standards, but that didn’t stop the feeling of shame, which just made him blush more and made his ( _little, pathetic_ ) cock continue leaking onto his stomach.

“Alright, boy, show me what you’ve got,” said Krulk before grabbing Caleb by the hair and shoving his cock into his throat (when had he even gotten his cock out? Caleb must have been too busy looking at the ground and avoiding everyone’s eyes to notice).

Caleb could no longer say that Fjord’s was the biggest cock he’d had. Krulk’s was, just like the rest of him, ridiculously large. Caleb was choking on it already and he still only had about half of it in his mouth. Krulk was not giving him any time to adjust, fucking his mouth hard and fast and making it hard for him to breathe.

“You like this, bitch?” muttered Krulk as he thrust in deep and held Caleb there. _Yes,_ thought Caleb, _gods help me, I really do_. When Caleb was starting to get a bit dizzy from the lack of air, Krulk finally let go and Caleb pulled back, gasping, before Krulk grabbed him again and resumed the punishing rhythm from earlier. “This is nothing,” Krulk continued, “Wait til we get to fuck you. We’ll fill you from both ends, have one in your ass and one down your throat. Maybe more. Wonder how many of us you could take at once? We’ll find out, and then we’ll make you take one more.”

Krulk’s grip on Caleb’s hair was so tight he was amazed he hadn’t pulled it out yet. His throat felt raw and stung with every thrust; he had tears in his eyes, and spit and precome dribbling out of his mouth. Everything hurt so much and he had never felt more alive.

When Krulk finally came, what felt like eons later, some of it ended up in Caleb’s mouth but he got most of it on his face. Then he let go of Caleb, leaving him to collapse onto the floor in a heap. Caleb was vaguely aware of the sounds of more jeering and talking from the orcs, but he tuned it out. He was done. And Krulk had said that when he was done…

Slowly, with his eyes squeezed shut Caleb brought his hand to his aching cock. When no one yelled or stopped him, he opened his eyes to look around. He saw Fjord off to the side talking with the orcs, none of them paying him any attention anymore. Figuring that was about as much invitation as he was going to get, Caleb began to stroke himself quickly. He thought about how ridiculous he must look, lying on the floor, covered in spunk and so desperate even with no one else touching or looking at him. He came within seconds.

-

It took all of Fjord’s willpower to take his eyes off Caleb, not to help him up and hold him and ask if he was OK. But it would be incredibly stupid to blow their cover now, after everything, so he let himself be engaged in conversation again, only allowing himself to sneak glances at Caleb every few seconds to make sure no one else was touching him, hurting him. It was especially hard not to stare once he noticed Caleb masturbating, but he did manage tear his eyes away. Fjord had a hard time wrapping his head around the the idea that after all that violence, after being _used_ like that, Caleb would still be hard, still want to get off. Of course, Fjord reminded himself, that was a bit hypocritical considering he himself had bad no problem getting off a few minutes earlier, coming in Caleb’s beautiful, talented mouth.

 _Am I like them_? Fjord thought with a bit of despair. _I care about him more, I thought that made me better, but that doesn't seem to matter much to Caleb. He had the same reaction to getting used by Krulk as he did to getting used by me._

He was broken out of his unsettling thoughts by Thruugh telling him it was time to meet the boss. “Collect your boy and come with me,” he said.

Fjord turned around to look for Caleb only to find that he was already fully dressed again and standing at the ready.  “Master,” he said, bowing his head slightly.

-

From what Fjord had said, it sounded like the plan went great; they had lots of new information and the orc gang was prepared to make Fjord one of their members, which would grant them access to everything they needed to move forward with their plan.

That didn’t explain why Fjord looked so sullen, though, or why he and Caleb weren’t looking at each other. Or why Caleb hadn’t said a word since they got back.

Jester pulled Caleb aside before he went off to bed. “Are you OK?” she asked.

Caleb smiled. He looked more tired than usual. “Ja,” he said, but she barely heard it, his voice was so quiet and raspy. Before Jester could ask about _that_ , Caleb added, “I think I have caught a bit of a cold, it’s making me lose my voice. But I just need some sleep and I will be right as rain. Goodnight, Jester.” With that, he went off to his room.

Something seemed a little off to Jester, but she wasn’t about to pry. Just boys being weird like they always were, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda can't believe I wrote this? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it; please let me know if you did! And feel free to come talk to me on tumblr, I'm earthsmightiestnein there.


End file.
